


Pâques mouvementé

by Micky_01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_01/pseuds/Micky_01
Summary: En ce jour de Pâques, Stiles décide de faire une surprise aux membres de la meute. Cependant, quelqu'un va venir troubler sa journée. [Sterek; Two-shot]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Une main sortit mollement de sous la couette, se déplaçant avec lenteur avant de s'abattre rapidement sur l'instrument de torture qui venait de réveiller son propriétaire sous les cris stridents de l'alarme. Après moult mouvements, une tête aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés s'extirpa de l'amas cotonneux, tout en laissant passer un gémissement plaintif. Les yeux encore collés de sommeil se mirent à papillonner avant de s'ouvrir pleinement et de se tourner vers l'objet de ses tourments. Laissant rapidement tomber sa tête contre le coussin moelleux, un grognement traversa la bouche du jeune homme, alors qu'il se mit à jurer intérieurement sur sa bêtise de s'être laissé entraîner dans de nombreuses distractions sur internet la veille. Regardant de nouveau l'heure, il soupira de dépit et de fatigue, pourquoi devait-il se lever tôt déjà ? Essayant de retrouver le pourquoi à travers les nombreuses pensées qui traversaient son esprit, il se leva d'un bond ignorant la brise fraîche du matin, qui passa par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, sur son corps à moitié nu. Le jeune homme s'avança rapidement vers le calendrier posé sur le bureau, devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Ses yeux de couleur miel se posèrent sur la date entourée d'une couleur rouge. Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de Pâques et qu'il avait décidé de faire une surprise aux membres de la meute.

Le châtain se dirigea vers son armoire, fouillant à l'intérieur afin d'y récupérer le costume qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. Une fois qu'une bonne partie de ses vêtements furent répartis sur la moquette, il prit le déguisement par les deux oreilles qui dépassaient. Filant vers la salle de bain, le jeune homme savoura la chaleur de l'eau, finissant de le réveiller. Soupirant, il se hâta d'enfiler le vêtement, bien sûr c'est avec sa légendaire maladresse qu'il se prit le pied droit dans un pli d'une des jambes et trébucha au sol. Lâchant un juron, il se redressa et fini de s'habiller. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voit ainsi. Son esprit lui envoyant de nombreuses images des scénarios qui pourraient arriver si jamais cela devait arriver. Mais l'humiliation qu'il pourrait ressentir devant Jackson, ou bien le regard vide de Lydia, non il ne pourrait pas les supporter. 

Depuis que son béguin pour la ravissante blonde vénitienne était de l'histoire ancienne, les deux amis s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Une complicité était née, s'appuyant sur leur niveau d'intelligence. Stiles avait bien remarqué que Lydia cachait bien son jeu, comme elle avait bien vu qu'il y avait bien plus derrière ses sarcasmes. Toute la meute était sur ses gardes si jamais ces deux là devaient mettre leurs cerveaux en collaboration.

Il secoua la tête en constatant qu'il était encore partit trop loin dans son esprit. Il devait rester focus sur sa mission, et il devait impérativement prendre son Aderall. Il serait bien capable de se retrouver dans une situation encore pire que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vécu. Sortant de la pièce, Stiles descendit rapidement les marches avant de se figer devant la porte de sa cuisine. 

"Hey Pap's! Déjà de retour? Bien sûr puisque tu es devant moi. Pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire. Je suis super heureux de te voir n'en doute pas. Mais, je…"

"Stiles!"

Le jeune homme souffla quand son père intervient. Foutu hyper activité. Il regarda son père qui avait ses yeux braqués sur lui. John haussa un sourcil en une question silencieuse, qui gêna son fils. Voulant se passer une main dans les cheveux, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié qu'il était costumé et la laissa retomber contre son flanc. 

"Hum… Ben tu vois… Comme c'est Pâques, je me suis dis que c'était une bonne occasion pour faire une petite surprise aux autres"

Le silence s'éternisa de longues secondes avant que son père ne pousse un soupir. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Le shérif posa une main sur son épaule avant de lâcher avec un petit amusement dans la voix.

"Bien. N'oublie pas de prendre des carottes si tu as une envie sur la route. Et fais gaffe aux méchants loups que tu pourrais croiser."

Il ne laissa le temps à son fils de répondre qu'il montait déjà les escaliers pour aller dormir. Stiles ne put voir la silhouette de son père disparaître avant qu'il ne trouve quoi lui dire. Posant sa patte de lapin sur son visage las, le châtain secoua la tête pour se remettre de la blague de son paternel. 

Une fois ses cachets avalés, et avoir prit quelques choses a manger pour la route, Stiles sortit les chocolats qu'il avait acheté et surtout qu'il avait planqué pour éviter que son père ne tombe dessus. Les clés de sa Roscoe en main, il quitta la demeure familiale, entra dans sa jeep et mit le contact. Il pria n'importe quel dieu pour qu'elle démarre, ce que son bébé fit immédiatement. Levant une main en l'air, il se lança sur la route et alla directement chez Jackson. Autant faire le pire dès le début, et Stiles était certains qu'à cette heure si matinale il ne serait pas debout.

Quelques douceurs déposées, dans un panier, sur le seuil du manoir Whittemore, Stiles fila chez sa chasseuse préférée pour faire exactement la même chose. La maison de Boyd fut sa prochaine destination, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le lieu d'habitation de sa catwoman Erica, a qui il laissa un peu plus de chocolat connaissant son péché mignon pour ses sucreries. Arrivé devant la demeure des McCall, le jeune homme coupa le contact avant de sortir. Il monta le perron, se baissa et récupéra la clé cachée sous un pot de fleur. Déverrouillant la porte et une fois entré, Stiles prit le chemin de la cuisine pour y déposer deux paniers pour les deux loups-garous, Scott et Isaac, et un autre pour Mélissa. La mère de son meilleur ami était tout pour lui, c'est elle qui était présente pour s'occuper de lui quand son père était occupé au poste après la mort de sa mère. Ayant toujours été un enfant intelligent, Stiles avait bien vu que son père faisait tout pour l'éviter après le drame, se noyant dans les litres d'alcools afin de s'écrouler sur la première surface plane dans la maison, ou bien à passer des jours et des jours au poste de police sans rentrer parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter le regard de son fils qui était le même que sa douce Claudia. Tout en Stiles rappelait sa mère au shérif, et John en plein deuil d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, ne pouvait voir son fils. 

Reprenant contact avec la réalité en entendant du bruit à l'étage, Stiles se dépêcha de sortir le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui loupa quand il fit tomber le porte parapluie avec le pom-pom qui lui servait de queue. Se maudissant, il se retourna au niveau des escaliers quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Mélissa, déjà apprêtée de son uniforme d'infirmière, avait les mains sur les hanches et avait posé son regard sur Stiles dans son costume de lapin. L'hyperactif fit un rapide salut de la main à Mélissa avant de décamper aussitôt. 

Assis sur son siège, le souffle saccadé, Stiles posa sa tête sur le volant de sa Roscoe et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait que Mélissa ne dirait jamais rien à son fils, sauf bien sûr si un jour l'envie lui prenait de se venger de lui. 

Une fois le contact mit, Stiles quitta son emplacement et continua sa route. Il ne lui restait plus que deux maisons, celle de Derek et de Lydia. 

Sa douce Lydia, fille brillante pour qui il a eu directement un coup de foudre en la voyant pour la première fois alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer à l'école primaire. Depuis ce jour, Stiles proclamait son amour pour la jeune fille, amour qui ne lui fut jamais rendu. Et la situation empira à l'entrée au lycée, où la jolie blonde vénitienne s'était rapidement mise en couple avec ce foutu Jackson. Pourtant, les deux garçons durant leur enfance étaient assez proche, malheureusement l'éloignement commença quand un nouveau fit son apparition qui secoua fortement le duo. Scott, jeune hispanique à la mâchoire de travers, était en train de retourner le sable présent dans le bac à la recherche de son inhalateur. Stiles s'était empressé de vouloir l'aider, de ce fait une puissante amitié avait vu le jour pour en détruire une autre. Depuis, Jackson en voulait énormément à son ancien ami et ne se retenait pas pour lui faire des remarques. 

Alors bien sûr, l'adolescence aidant certaines personnes plus que d'autres, Stiles avait vu le corps du jeune Whittemore changer alors que le sien restait malingre et gringalet, chose qui ne plaisait pas forcément aux filles. Une "guerre" était née entre les deux protagonistes, Jackson s'en prenant à Stiles pour son amour inconditionnelle pour sa petite amie et Stiles contre Jackson car il pouvait adopter un horrible comportement envers celle qui faisait battre à vive allure son cœur.

Le départ soudain du blond, les aventures surnaturelles qui apparaissent les une après les autres avaient énormément rapproché Lydia et Stiles. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il avait commencé à s'apercevoir que les sentiments amoureux qu'il éprouvait pour son amie se transformait peu à peu en une grande amitié. Amitié qui pouvait égaler celle qu'il avait avec Scott. Et comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait, son esprit dérivait jour et nuit dans d'impossibles constatations et réflexions. Pourtant, la réponse était juste sous son nez, et il l'a comprit pleinement le soir où il était parti au loft de Derek pour discuter avec lui sur la créature qui sévissait dans les rues de Beacon Hills, afin de faire des recherches dessus.

Stiles tambourinait contre la porte fermée, il allait de nouveau balancer son poing contre la surface dure, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Derek mécontent. De son côté, Stiles restait figé devant la tenue du loup. Déglutissant, son regard couleur miel se porta sur le torse musclé et quelque peu poilu lui faisant face, où quelques gouttes étaient présentes signifiant sa dernière activité. Ses yeux se mirent à suivre l'une d'elle qui glissa sur le pectoraux bien dessiné faisant ressortir la couleur rosée du téton quand elle passa dessus. Elle suivit son chemin passant sur les abdominaux qu'un putain de dieu grec était venu sculpter sur ce corps puissant. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes au niveau du nombril, avant de finir sa course dans la ligne de poils sombres qui l'emmenait au bord de la serviette qui étaient nouée bien basse sur les hanches de Derek. Prit dans la frénésie, Stiles ne faisait plus attention de ce qu'il regardait, il avait bien trop d'images mettant en scène ses mains et sa bouche dispersées sur la silhouette du brun. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il regardait la bosse que laissait apparaître le sexe de Derek contre la serviette, tout comme il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que se lécher la lèvre inférieure. Revenant sur terre, il leva aussi sec sa tête, grimaçant en sentant ses os craquer. Le châtain regarda Derek avant de bafouiller et de quitter avec précipitation le couloir. 

Pourtant Stiles aurait très bien pu s'en rendre compte bien avant, car malgré la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir dans son dos a chaque fois que Derek le plaquait contre un mur, l'hyperactif appréciait ces moments où il pouvait sentir le corps tout en muscles contre le sien, l'odeur si caractéristique du loup qui le faisait chavirer à chaque instant. Son regard se posait d'office sur le profil du dernier mâle Hale quand il entrait dans une pièce et que celui-ci était présent. Tout comme il ne pouvait nier la jalousie le prenant quand une personne était bien trop proche à son goût, ou bien qu'une autre osait le toucher. Mettant ses sentiments sur une certaine méfiance, car on ne pouvait pas dire, mais Derek avait le chic d'attirer toutes les psychopathes dans son giron.

Depuis ce jour, Stiles s'était posé énormément de questions sur sa sexualité. Lui qui proclamait son amour intarissable pour la belle Lydia se découvrait attirer par la plastique plus que parfaite de Derek. Pour savoir s'il avait développé juste une attirance pour ce dernier ou pour les hommes en général, il s'était mis à épier ses camarades lorsqu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires, ou bien les hommes qu'il apercevait dans la rue, les centres commerciaux ou tout autres lieux publics. Et le résultat ne le laissait pas indifférent, il faut dire qu'avec l'âge de l'adolescence et les hormones qui allaient avec, il avait dû se rabattre de nombreuses fois à faire redescendre la pression qui habitait son caleçon.

Alors voilà, se rendre compte qu'il était plus bi que hétéro n'était pas du tout dérangeant pour lui, non. Mais être constamment entouré de camarades de classes avec un physique bien dessiné, des amis loup-garous qui pouvait dire merci aux bienfaits de la morsure pour les aider dans leurs développements musculaires, et surtout voir les muscles si serrés dans les henleys de Derek lui fit prendre conscience que lui resterait mince et gringalet. Pour palier à ce manque, Stiles vint trouver Chris, père d'Alisson et de surcroît chasseur, afin qu'il l'entraîne. Malgré plusieurs refus, ce dernier dut s'avouer vaincu sous les nombreux babillages de l'hyperactif.

Le vent venant fouetter une partie de son visage et faisant rabattre les oreilles de son costume de lapin devant ses yeux, le sortit de ses nombreuses pensées. Regardant de droite à gauche, il fut surpris de se retrouver soudainement entouré d'arbres, où le manoir reconstruit de la famille Hale lui faisait face. Clignant des yeux, il reporta son regard sur les chocolats placés sur le siège passager et constata qu'il ne lui restait que ceux prévus pour Derek. Stiles se mit à jurer en prenant conscience qu'il était passé encore une fois en mode automatique. Soupirant, il agrippa le sac avant de s'extirper de son véhicule. Il espérait sincèrement que le loup n'était pas présent, mais ne le voyant pas apparaître par la porte, il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement. Avançant prudemment, Stiles monta les marches et se dépêcha de déposer les sucreries et de faire demi-tour afin de retrouver son lit. 

Se déplaçant au même rythme que la musique dans ses oreilles, Derek courait dans la forêt bordant sa demeure. Il contourna les arbres, sauta sur différentes pierres, enjambant les nombreux trous présents sur chemin. 

Couvert de sueur, il s'épongea sommairement le front sur son avant bras, alors qu'il reprenait un rythme plus léger afin de reprendre la route qui le mènerait à son domicile. En avisant le tas de ferraille qui servait de voiture à l'humain de la meute, ses sourcils se mirent à froncer encore plus, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici a une heure aussi matinale.

Marchant sur le chemin afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire calme, Derek vit au loin une silhouette sous son perron. Haussant un sourcil, le loup fut dubitatif en avisant le lapin géant déposant des chocolats. Un sourire carnassier fit en apparition en pensant qu'il pourrait donner une bonne leçon à Stiles. Il sentit ses oreilles s'allonger, ses crocs pousser venant dépasser de ses lèvres, les poils de son faciès vinrent percer son épiderme pour recouvrir une bonne partie de son visage. Derek regarda ses ongles se transformer, jusqu'à grandir d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, pour finir en une pointe acérée pouvant percer n'importe quoi. Sa vision se fit plus nette, plus aiguë. Son ouïe se fit plus accrue, distinguant les sons provenant à des kilomètres de sa position. Son odorat se fit plus fin, captant la moindre molécule olfactive l'entourant. 

Derek s'approcha aussi silencieusement qu'un prédateur le pouvait face à sa proie, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Se sachant assez prêt, il inspira avant de lâcher un grognement bas et rauque faisant sursauter l'hyperactif qui se releva aussi sec. 

Paniquant, Stiles essaya de voir qui était là. Il ne put que distinguer le reflet bleu dans les yeux, puisque les oreilles de son costume ne faisait que se balancer vigoureusement devant son visage a cause du vent. Ayant peur pour sa vie, et perturbé par ses pensées toutes plus obscures les une que les autres après avoir entendu le grognement, il ne put réfléchir davantage, qu'il sauta la rambarde et se mit à courir à travers les arbres.

Fier de lui, Derek se mit à trotter à la suite de l'humain, suivant sa progression grâce à son ouïe et son odorat. Rajoutant un peu plus de piquant dans cette fausse traque, il se mit à partir dans un rire plein de folie et hurla tel un loup, accentuant encore plus la chose. Malgré le fait que l'odeur de peur qui suivait Stiles était assez plaisante, Derek sentait que quelque chose le perturbait. Pas à l'aise face à tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, le dernier des Hale mit cela sur le fait que l'humain était un membre de sa meute. 

L'angoisse de savoir que sa mort pourrait venir bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, la peur de laisser son père seul et surtout de finir tel un vierge sacrifié lors d'un rituel, Stiles ne faisait aucunement attention à son environnement. Car s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu voir les racines de plusieurs arbres sortirent de terre devant lui. Et c'est avec sa légendaire maladresse que son pied s'accrocha avant de le faire bousculer en avant. Il essaya d'amortir sa chute en plaçant ses mains en avant, mais elles ne firent que rencontrer une substance visqueuse qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'effondra de tout son poids dans une mare de boue. Ne perdant pas de temps, il se précipita pour se lever, tout en regardant derrière lui pour voir où en était la créature le poursuivant. Aggripant la terre boueuse de ses mains, il prit appuis sur ses chaussures afin de répartir en toute hâte, mais les semelles lisses ne faisaient que glisser ce qui lui fit revoir la boue de très près. Les larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'éloigner de son poursuivant, cependant il ne perdait pas espoir. Il allait se relever une nouvelle fois, sauf qu'une main vint se poser au milieu de ses omoplates le maintenant au sol. Tétanisé et en pleine crise de panique il se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens, suppliant qu'on le laisse en vie. Il ne pensait à plus rien, ne reconnaissait plus rien et surtout n'entendit pas ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, seul les battements frénétiques de son coeur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Voyant dans quel état était Stiles, Derek jura pour son imbécillité. Il tourna le jeune homme sur le dos, se positionna sur son bassin et se pencha pour venir lui prendre les mains qui bougeaient dans les sens afin d'essayer de se sortir de la prise. Malheureusement, ce que ne savait pas Derek, c'est qu'avec cette position la peur et l'angoisse de Stiles se firent plus forte. Ses larmes se déversant en torrents de ses yeux formant des sillons propres sur son visage sale de boue. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus saccadée. Son coeur de mit a battre de plus en plus fort. 

"Merde Stiles!"

Le loup avait beau crier rien ne pouvait le faire revenir de son état catatonique. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la peur qui avait son corps et son esprit. Se mouvant pour essayer de se libérer de ses entraves, Stiles se mit à le supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal, ses mots hachés par ses sanglots et son mon manque d'air. Le voyant ainsi, tremblant de peur, quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de Derek. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si démuni, si fragile. Se maudissant pour sa connerie, il devait trouver une solution avant que Stiles n’ait vraiment succombé à sa crise. Regardant autour de lui, il chercha son téléphone pour appeler Scott, ou au moins Lydia. Il laissa passer quelques jurons en le voyant éteint dans une flaque de boue à ses côtés. Il ne manquait plus que ça, être coincé dans la forêt sans moyen de communication alors que Stiles était en pleine crise. 

Fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir, il se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme, raffermissant un peu plus sa prise, avant de grogner fortement et de crier le plus fort qu'il le pouvait le prénom de l'hyperactif. 

Stiles se figea à l'entente de son nom, encore embrumé par la peur, il ne reconnu pas de suite qui était son assaillant. Il ne put que distinguer les lèvres bouger en face de lui sans qu'il ne parviennent à entendre quoi que ce soit, à cause des battements trop fort de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Il sentit sa tête partir sur le côté, et reprit pied dans la réalité en sentant sa joue chauffer énormément sous le coup de la gifle. Il remit sa tête droite et fusilla l'homme du regard. Il devint encore plus meurtrier en reconnaissant qui était le responsable de tout ceci, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il ne laisse sortir sa colère.

"Non mais t'es complètement taré! Faut être complètement stupide pour faire une connerie pareille. Tu imagines…"

Derek soupira et laissa Stiles verser sa bile contre lui. 

"C'est bon tu as fini?"

"Bien sûr que non, connard! Tu as vraim…"

"STILES !"

Le cri et le changement de couleur des pupilles de Derek stoppa d'un coup l'hyperactif. Ne faisant aucuns gestes, il garda son regard ancré dans celui du loup. 

"Je suis désolé, d'accord? Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste te faire une petite frayeur."

"Ah, ben on peut dire que c'est réussi"

Grognant pour le faire taire encore une fois, Derek se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Stiles a se relever. Parcourant du regard de haut en bas le corps devant lui, il aperçut que le costume était complètement foutu. Ce dernier était recouvert de boue, qui avait réussi à gagner l'intérieur du vêtement en passant par les nombreuses coupures. Voyant ce que le loup regardait, Stiles contempla l'étendue des dommages.

"Putain!"

"Allez viens. Tu prendras une douche chez moi et je te prêterais des vêtement le temps que tu rentres chez toi"

Hochant la tête, il suivit le loup jusqu'à sa tanière, après tout il connaissait ces bois bien mieux que n'importe qui. Aucun des deux ne brisa le silence des bois, laissant le vent brasser les branches et le son des oiseaux les accompagnant jusqu'au manoir. Il ne pensait pas avoir parcouru autant, mais ils mirent bien un quart d'heure avant de franchir la porte. Stiles pensa à récupérer le sac avant de fermer la porte. 

Lorsque Derek avait annoncé vouloir rebâtir l'endroit où il avait grandi, la meute s'était portée volontaire à l'aider. Il leur avait montré les quelques clichés intacts que Laura avait pu retrouver dans les décombres, et à partir de ceux-ci ils s'étaient mis au travail suivant les plans de l'ancien que Derek avait récupéré, tout en y apportant quelques modifications.

Passant devant Stiles, Derek prit la direction des escaliers avant de les monter. Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre, et surtout il en profita pour reluquer à sa guise le postérieur ferme et musclé, qui était moulé à la perfection dans ce short. Traversant le couloir, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la dernière porte sur la droite, où la magnifique douche à l'italienne était fièrement installée au centre de la pièce. Stiles en avait été jaloux quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Elle était assez grande pour réunir une bonne partie de la meute, mais ce qui l'excitait le plus, c'était d'imaginer toutes les positions qui pouvaient être faites à l'intérieur. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Stiles posa le sac sur la double vasques avant de commencer à défaire les fermetures éclairs qui retenaient le costumes. 

Derek ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, se demandant où était passé le jeune homme pudique. Mais quand le haut était déjà enlevé, il en comprit la raison. Le corps de Stiles avait énormément évolué depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était juste parfait, c'était ni trop ou pas assez. Il traça de son regard les muscles de ses pectoraux, il suivit les quelques poils présents pour voir les premiers abdominaux, où une légère ligne de poils bruns les séparaient. Continuant de la suivre, il tomba sur la barrière du costume, il ne put faire ou dire grand chose que Stiles se retrouvait déjà en caleçon devant lui. Et comment dire, qu'il aurait bien aimé continuer son inspection, relevant rapidement son regard de peur de se faire prendre, il se racla la gorge avant de sortir et prévint Stiles qu'il allait chercher les vêtements. Prenant le col de son t-shirt, il s'éventa tellement il avait chaud d'un coup. Respirant pour se reprendre, il arriva dans sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose. Son loup se mit à sautiller dans sa tête, heureux que l'humain porte des vêtement sentant son odeur. Derek ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses pulsions. 

Reprenant ses esprits, il retourna dans la salle de bain et se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles était penché sur un meuble arrivant à ses hanches. Derek était hypnotisé par la cambrure des tiens du châtain, il s'enfonça les griffes dans les paumes pour éviter de sauter sur l'humain et de garder ses esprits. Il releva son regard et ce fut encore pire pour lui. Stiles était en train de se lécher les doigts, où il pouvait voir encore des traces de chocolat. Voir son muscle spongieux sortir et venir s'enrouler autour de ses longs doigts fins n'était que pure sensation et il ne pouvait s'imaginer cette langue autour d'autre chose. Il se retient de justesse pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement. Se léchant la lèvres inférieure, il s'avança prudemment tout en respirant à fond. Son déplacement fit bouger la tête de Stiles qui le regarda avant de lui sourire. Les yeux verts de Derek étaient plantés sur le reste de chocolat présent sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif. Juste devant lui, le loup sentit son bras se lever, sans qu'il soit consentant, et vit sa main prendre la joue de Stiles pour laisser son pouce passer sur cette bouche si tentatrice malgré la verve qu'elle pouvait laisser passer. 

Taquin, Stiles entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour pouvoir sortir sa langue et venir lécher le bout du doigt caressant sa lèvre. Se sentant courageux, il agrippa de ses deux mains celle de Derek, ouvrit plus grand sa bouche pour y faire passer le pouce et c'est sans retenue qu'il se mit à le sucer, enroulant la langue tout autour. Ses deux orbes miels plongés dans celle de son amant. Il mit plus d'ardeur dans ses succions quand il vit les yeux changer pour devenir d'un bleu électrique. 

Derek se savait foutu, ce dernier geste était la goutte de trop. Jurant, il passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Stiles pour l'attirer a lui et fondit sur sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Derek se savait foutu, ce dernier geste était la goutte de trop. Jurant, il passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Stiles pour l'attirer à lui et fondit sur sa bouche pour venir l'embrasser.  _

Stiles ne réagit pas de suite, surpris par le geste de Derek, c'est en sentant la langue chaude du loup venir jouer avec ses lèvres en une demande qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, et que Stiles finit par ouvrir sa bouche pour accueillir la langue de celui qui faisait naître en lui de sulfureux fantasmes. 

Derek avala le gémissement de l'autre homme au moment où leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et qu'elles partirent dans un ballet endiablé pour savoir qui aurait l'avantage sur l'autre. De par son passé d'Alpha, Derek y mit plus d'ardeur et colla le corps de Stiles contre le mur derrière lui. Faisant fi de la légère douleur face au choc, le jeune Stilinski ne voulait pas rester amorphe dans cette situation. Il leva ses deux mains pour venir fourrager dans les cheveux corbeau du loup, les tirants, les massants, faisant grogner Derek. Ce dernier avait les mains qui passaient et repassaient sur le torse de l'humain, appréciant le contour des muscles, cherchant de ses doigts ces zones érogènes qui pouvaient mener Stiles au plaisir. Le loup passa une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant, il appuya sa cuisse contre l'érection déjà bien compressée dans le boxer. 

C'est fiévreux et le corps brûlant de désir qu'il se sépara avec regret des lèvres de Derek pour laisser libre cours aux gémissements et petits cris de plaisir. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Stiles avait l'esprit cotonneux. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette jambe sur son sexe bandé et douloureux. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, assez durement. Ses mains descendirent sur le dos de Derek, avant de passer la barrière du t-shirt, pour venir caresser ses reins, ses épaules et toutes surfaces accessibles, alors que le loup appuyait de plus en fort sur son sexe, tout en se frotttant contre lui, sa bouche avait migré sur le cou gracile de l'humain pour y déposer de nombreux baisers, suçons, tandis que sa langue venait lécher sa peau pour en apprécier le goût. 

Donnant un coup de hanche un peu plus puissant, Stiles réussit à inverser leurs positions. Ne lui laissant aucune possibilité pour se reprendre, Stiles pris le bas du t-shirt afin et le soulever et fondit sur le torse du loup afin de venir titiller de sa langue l'un de ses tétons. Alors qu'il laissait sa langue tourner autour du bouton de chaire rose, il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur les abdominaux sculptés du loup pour s'arrêter à la limite du pantalon. Ses longs doigts s'agitèrent, pris d'une soudaine conscience, à venir défaire la ceinture afin d'y glisser la main et caresser son sexe majestueux par dessus son sous-vêtement. Fier de sentir la tension dans le corps de Derek, sa respiration se faisant plus saccadée, le long grognement rauque qui faisait vibrer la gorge du brun, le jeune hyperactif continua de passer sa main aventureuse sur toute sa longueur, venant titiller le bout du gland avec son ongle. La bouche de Stiles se déplaçant sur son torse et vint tourner sur son autre téton, pour lui donner le même traitement qu'à son jumeau.

Voulant utiliser ses deux mains, le fils du shérif, aidé de Derek, enleva avec précipitation le t-shirt du plus vieux. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de pouvoir reprendre la situation en main, le plus jeune se dépêcha de déposer à nouveau sa bouche sur son torse pour venir en goûter la texture de sa peau, passant et repassant sur ses tétons durs et sensibles. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de Derek, Stiles ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion. Avec ses nombreuses heures de recherche sur le sexe entre hommes, il se devait de mettre à profit tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre durant ses longues nuits solitaires.

Stiles posa ses mains sur le haut du jean noir du loup pour venir y défaire le bouton et descendre la braguette pour avoir plus d'accessibilité, afin d'y faire passer ses deux mains pour les poser sur le sexe du loup et recommencer de douces et lentes caresses qui firent augmenter l'agonie de Derek. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que l'humain pouvait être aussi doué de ses mains et de sa langue. Pour sa bouche c'était tout le contraire, après tout Stiles était le roi du sarcasme. Cette bouche pouvait tout autant être une arme que leurs griffes ou leurs crocs, alors non il savait que son cadet pouvait être doué pour travailler et donner du plaisir avec ses deux lèvres. Gémissant sous le doigté de Stiles, sous les sensations de cette langue humide et chaude qui descendait sur sa peau, faisait bouillir son sang de désir et d'une envie imprenable de posséder ce corps ici et maintenant sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. La respiration de plus en plus hachée, Derek ne put que regarder son futur amant se mettre sur les genoux, son regard avide fixé sur son sexe plus que douloureux dans sa prison de tissus. Le jeune homme descendit rapidement pantalon et boxer en un seul mouvement, faisant soupirer le loup quand l'air vint entourer sa barre de chaire. S'avançant lentement, Stiles déposa quelques baisers sur le sexe du loup, tout en jouant de l'une de ses mains avec ses bourses pendant que l'autre venait saisir la base de son sexe pour y faire de légers va-et-vient. Gémissant, Derek leva ses mains pour venir les fourrer dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif laissant ses griffes râper légèrement son cuir chevelu. 

Mais Stiles étant ce qu'il est, son hyperactivité revint au galop, il ne put continuer de se satisfaire de douces caresses et c'est avec empressement qu'il prit le gland humide en bouche, faisant gronder le loup de plaisir. Il continua à s'avancer sur le sexe tendu, jouant de sa langue sur chaque centimètre qu'il faisait rentrer, appréciant de sentir la chaleur qui contrastait avec l'humidité de sa bouche, il accueillait avec joie les quelques gouttes du liquide pré-séminal qui venaient se déposer sur sa langue. Il était plus que fier de rendre Derek gémissant et suppliant quand il venait raper du bout de ses dents les veines de son sexe. Le loup était à bout, jamais il n'avait connu pareil sensation. Était-ce le fait que cette fois c'était un homme qui lui apportait autant de plaisir? Ou bien son loup entrait également dans l'équation? Tout était si différent de ses anciennes relations, il faut dire qu'aucune de ses ex-copine ne connaissait son état de loup-garou, sauf Kate mais elle ne comptait pas. 

Et cette bouche, qui enserrait son sexe, était juste parfaite. À force de babiller sur tout et rien à la fois, Stiles ne pouvait que devenir un expert pour maîtriser l'art de faire de merveilleuses fellations. Et si on ajoute à tout ça les longs et habiles doigts de l'hyperactif qui venaient jouer avec ses couilles, les serrant, les caressant, Derek ne pouvait que laisser sortir des sons obscènes tant le plaisir venait brûler ses veines, ses reins se chauffant en sentant la jouissance prendre possession de son corps. Ses doigts se firent plus fermes sur le crâne de l'humain voulant l'inciter à reculer mais aussi à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

"Stiles… Arre… Arrête-toi… Je ne vais pas tarder…"

Ce dernier ne faisant pas grand cas de la supplique du loup, continua ses vas-et-vient, venant poser son bras juste au dessus du bas ventre pour maintenir le loup contre le mur. Derek aurait pu se défaire assez facilement de l'emprise de Stiles, mais tellement pris dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne pouvait esquiver le moindre geste, toute pensée bloquée sur les sensations que les lèvres, la bouche, la langue et les mains de Stiles pouvaient lui apporter. 

Stiles sentant le sexe du loup gonfler un peu plus annonçant la jouissance prochaine mit plus d'ardeur dans ses mouvements, branlant par la même occasion la base du pénis qu'il ne pouvait mettre en bouche. Il voulait le faire venir, il ne pensait qu'au goût que peut avoir le loup sur sa langue, il voulait sentir sa semence venir taper le fond de sa gorge. Derek tressaillit quand Stiles lâcha un gémissement qui fit vibrer son sexe douloureux voulant se libérer. Il donna un coup de hanche assez fort quand l'orgasme le faucha.

"Putain, Stiles… haaa…"

Derek se déversa dans la bouche de Stiles, faisant gémir ce dernier quand il sentit le liquide venir inonder sa bouche et s'empressa d'en avaler autant qu'il le pouvait. Il continua de le sucer jusqu'à sentir la queue du loup ramollir. Il essaya de se relever autant que les tremblements de ses jambes le lui permettaient, à cause de sa position et du désir qui gorgeait toujours son sexe. Le sourire radieux qu'il envoya au loup ne pouvait que lui montrer qu'il était fier de sa performance. Le loup grogna avant de venir prendre la nuque de son cadet pour l'attirer dans un sulfureux baiser. 

Derek n'avait pas oublié qu'au début c'était lui qui menait la partie, avant de se laisser faire. Maintenant c'était à son tour de prendre le dessus de la situation et lui aussi pouvait jouer de sa langue. Content de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il retourna Stiles contre le mur et vint coller son corps à celui de l'hyperactif pour bloquer toute fuite. Derek joua de ses jambes pour jeter ses vêtements dans la pièce avant de venir entailler de ses griffes ceux de son amant pour le mettre a nu. Stiles se laissa faire, laissant le loup venir poser ses mains partout sur son corps. Il appréciait de sentir la rudesse de ses mains sur sa peau, il appréciait de sentir la langue du loup venir tracer des lignes en suivant ses grains de beautés. Ne pouvant rester là sans rien faire les bras ballants, Stiles laissa ses doigts repartir explorer le grain de peau de Derek. Leurs bassins se collant à nouveau, le sexe tendu de Stiles tapant sur le ventre du loup le fit soupirer d'aise, amorçant quelques coups de hanches, se frottant. Ses gémissements venaient mourir dans la bouche de son aîné.

Les odeurs d'excitation et de désir venant de Stiles étaient trop pour le loup, ne contrôlant plus sa transformation il laissa sortir ses crocs qui vinrent érafler la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. Le baiser se fit plus pressé, plus intense quand Derek sentit le goût du sang. Délaissant avec regret cette bouche, il plaça sa tête dans le cou de l'humain pour y déposer une traînée de baisers. Il mordilla la peau, voulant laisser des marques de son passage. Une de ses mains alla rencontrer une de ses pointes rose pour la titiller avec le bout de ses griffes, faisant gémir son amant. La bouche de Derek remonta le cou pour venir jouer avec le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles, le faisant soupirer. 

"A mon tour maintenant de m'occuper de toi."

Les battements de coeur de Stiles se firent plus rapide alors que Derek le retournait. La tête de côté et le torse contre le mur, Stiles recula des hanches quand le loup vint y poser ses mains et les tirer. Derek appuya sur ses reins pour le faire se cambrer contre son bassin. Le plus jeune hoqueta par la même quand il sentit le sexe de nouveau en érection du loup se poser contre ses fesses. Collant son torse contre le dos de Stiles, Derek commença des va-et-vient faisant écarter ses deux lobes. 

"Je peux te sentir palpiter contre ma queue" grogna le loup.

Le corps de Stiles était en ébullition. Trop de sensations, entre la bouche de Derek qui laissait une traînée ardente dans son dos, le sexe qui allait et venait contre son orifice et cette main qui venait jouer sur son sexe. Il aurait voulu supplier Derek pour qu'il le prenne maintenant, mais il suffoquait. Il n'arrivait plus à prendre une seule goulée d'air. Il était trop perdu dans les affres du plaisir, si bien qu'il n'avait pas sentis Derek descendre de plus en plus bas. 

Derek vint écarter les fesses de Stiles et resta captivé par l'orifice qui prenait vie devant ses yeux, cherchant quelque chose pour venir le remplir. Stiles se mit à gémir plus fortement quand Derek vint souffler dessus, avant de pousser un cri quand la bouche de son amant se referma sur son petit trou, suçant avidement la peau autour. Derek gronda de satisfaction en enfonçant un peu plus son visage entre les deux fesses de Stiles, léchant bruyamment la peau offerte, s'attardant sur les bords de son anus mais sans jamais le pénétrer. Il le léchait de partout, descendant tout droit entre ses jambes jusqu'à la peau douce de ses testicules avant de remonter lentement. Stiles en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il prit ses fesses dans ses mains et les écarta a s'en faire mal, le suppliant de le pénétrer. 

Le loup et Derek étaient subjugués par la soumission que Stiles avait. Lâchant un grondement, faisant vibrer sa gorge, Derek sortit le bout de sa langue, la faisant glisser à l'intérieur de Stiles centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Stiles cria son plaisir à plein poumon et Derek lui répondit en exhalant une bouffée d'air chaud dans son corps. 

Derek entama un mouvement lent et régulier, voulant s'assurer que sa langue le pénètrerait aussi profondément que possible à chaque fois. Stiles était complètement hors de contrôle, il se jettait contre la langue de Derek, totalement frustré que cette intrusion soit si petite alors qu'il voulait se perdre dans un tourbillon de luxure. 

Les attentions buccales de Derek durèrent de longues minutes. Stiles était si excité qu'il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se demandait pendant combien de temps il pourrait supporter ces attentions, ne rêvant que de se faire remplir par le sexe imposant du loup. Sa torture mentale prit fin quand il sentit la langue inquisitrice se retirer, le laissant humide de salive tout en le faisant se cambrer de désir d'être pris, sauf qu'elle se fit remplacer par un doigt faisant quelques aller-retour pour tester la souplesse de son anus. Voyant qu'il pouvait en prendre plus, Derek n'hésita pas à en insérer un deuxième, faisant quelques mouvements de ciseaux. Un troisième fit son entrée avant qu'ils ne se courbent et partent explorer le canal. Stiles n'était plus que cris et gémissements en sentant les doigts du plus vieux venir caresser ses parois internes, lui apportant milles frissons qui finirent par se concentrer dans ses testicules. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, l'hyperactif en fit part au loup. 

"Derek… Je t'en prie… Je… Je ne tiens plus…" 

Grognant, le brun retira ses doigts avant de s'éloigner du corps bouillant de Stiles. Ce dernier avait la respiration hachée, le corps tremblant. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour voir ce que faisait le loup tellement il était cotonneux. 

Prenant la bouteille de lubrifiant, il en versa une quantité dans sa main avant de venir l'étaler sur son sexe turgescent. Il se colla de nouveau au dos de Stiles, appuyant son bassin contre son fessier, le faisant gémir. 

"Tu es prêt ?" Susurra le loup en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreilles.

"Putain oui!" Cria Stiles. 

Souriant, Derek se recula légèrement pour prendre son sexe en main et l'aligner contre l'entrée du cadet. Il posa une main juste au dessus du bassin de Stiles et le poussa pour que ce dernier vienne buter son anus contre le bout de son gland. Stiles recula encore plus, commençant à engloutir ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment déjà. Il ressentit intensément le moment où l'extrémité du dernier des Hale écarta ses chaires et pénétra orgueilleusement son intimité. Ses mains à plat contre le mur de la salle de bain, Stiles commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, prenant a chaque fois un peu plus de l'imposant sexe du loup en lui. Concentré dans sa tâche, il s'aperçut seulement au bout d'un moment qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Inspirant de nouveau, il se força à se détendre sachant que Derek n'était pas entièrement en lui. Posant son regard sur Derek, il put s'apercevoir qu'il avait la mâchoire serrée, ses épaules étaient tendues, son regard était fixé sur son cul. Il tendit une main en arrière pour venir caresser le torse pour le sortir de son état. 

Serrant les dents, Derek se retenait de se laisser aller et de s'immiscer d'un seul coup en Stiles. Il ne retenait même plus la bride de son loup, ses yeux flashaient, tout comme ses crocs qui venaient se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure. Voir sa queue se faire avaler aussi lentement était une torture tellement l'être devant lui était fait de luxure. Il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était celle de s'enfoncer durement encore et encore dans ce corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Enfin pour cette fois, car après tout ça il était sur qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Le contact de la main de Stiles le reconnecta à la réalité. Il leva sa tête pour fixer son regard dans les orbes whisky de son amant. Derek put entendre clairement les battements du coeur de l'humain faire un raté avant qu'ils ne s'emballent de désir. 

Stiles commença faire des circonvolutions avec son bassin, faisant connaissance et en essayant d'apprivoiser les nombreuses sensations que la moitié du membre de Derek lui apportait. Il gémit en sentant la vague de plaisir déferler en lui à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Stiles cessa de maîtriser son corps, le laissant trouver son propre rythme sur le sexe du loup qu'il continuait à engloutir en lui. 

Derek poussa un peu plus en Stiles pour faire rentrer les derniers centimètres. Gémissant ensemble, l'un pour être entièrement dans cet antre si étroite et chaude, et l'autre pour être finalement si rempli. Derek amorça quelques petits va-et-vient pour que Stiles puisse s'habituer. Voyant qu'il n'y aurait aucuns problèmes, le loup sortit presque entièrement avant de s'engouffrer d'une seule poussée faisant crier et couiner Stiles lorsqu'une vague de plaisir intense traversa son corps.

"Recommence!"

"Comme ça ?" Grogna le loup joignant le geste à la parole

"Putain oui. Ne t'avise pas de t'arrêter !" 

Oh non. Derek ne pourrait plus se freiner maintenant. Une main sur chaque hanche, le loup les aggripa le plus fort possible sans blesser Stiles, et recommença de longs et durs coups de reins. Stiles était sur un petit nuage de luxure et de plaisir. Lui qui en avait tant rêvé, s'était fait beaucoup de fantasmes mettant Derek dans différentes scènes. Le fils du shérif devait bien s'avouer que c'était encore bien mieux en vrai qu'en songe.

Le corps de l'hyperactif bougeait au même rythme que celui de Derek, poussant en arrière quand le sexe du loup faisait irruption dans son cul, avançant ses reins pour sentir ses chaires se dilater quand Derek se retirait afin de mieux l'accueillir à nouveau. Basculant la tête en arrière, le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Seule sa respiration saccadée arrivait à se frayer un passage. Au moment où les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur son cou, son sang se chauffa, envoyant un traînée de lave en direction de son coeur qui était déjà bien trop emballé. 

Les coups de butoir du loup se faisaient plus intenses, plus rapides. Malmenant par la même encore plus sa protaste qui lui envoyait sans discontinuer de nombreuses vibrations de plaisir internes qui traversaient tout son corps. Stiles aurait bien aimé pouvoir crier de tout son soûl son bien être, seulement les coups s'activaient en lui sans discontinuer, ne lui permettant que de pouvoir hoqueter. La tête de Derek sur son épaule lâchant sans arrêt des grognements bestiaux n'arrangeait pas son excitation. Son épiderme commença à frissonner, lui faisant comprendre que sa jouissance atteignait son paroxysme, et qu'elle voudrait bientôt se libérer, forte, puissante. 

Les crocs du loup se posèrent sur la peau tendre du cou, commençant à rapper cette zone où l'odeur du jeune homme était bien plus forte. La part humaine de Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Jamais il ne s'était transformé ainsi durant ses précédents ébats, par contre la part animale, elle, voulait marquer le jeune comme sa propriété. Comme si le loup l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps et qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher, ne plus quitter cet être avec qui tout était facile.

Il perçut de suite le changement dans l'odeur de l'humain, lui annonçant que sa délivrance viendrait vite. Derek lâcha sa hanche droite afin de faire courir sa main sur le ventre crispé de l'hyperactif, traçant de ses griffes, amenant de nouveaux gémissement à Stiles, un chemin pour venir glisser ses doigts sur son pubis. Il passa le dessus de ses doigts sous la hampe tendue, appréciant les couinements sortant de cette bouche si tentatrice. Il frôla le gland devenu trop rouge a force de se retenir, posa son pouce pour le caresser. Un fil de liquide transparent suivit le doigt quand ce dernier quitta le sexe de Stiles, le faisant grogner de frustration.

"S'il te plaît… De...Derek…" 

Grognant dans le cou du fils Stilinski, Derek vint, cette fois-ci, prendre en main la queue de Stiles et imposa un mouvement aussi rapide que ses poussées en l'humain. Tremblant, Stiles se rencogna contre le torse du fils Hale, alors qu'un déferlement de plaisir explosait dans son bas-ventre. Il cria sa délivrance quand sa semence jaillit en de nombreux jets contre le mur face à lui. Stiles ne savait plus rien, son cerveau s'était fait la malle il ne savait où, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour une fois. Il était si bien. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, trop épuisé par cette récente activité. Et si Derek ne le retenait pas, il en était sûr il se serait écroulé comme une merde par terre tellement ses jambes ne le portaient plus. 

"Ça va ?" Demanda Derek avec qu'il frottait son nez contre la mâchoire de Stiles. 

"Putain oui! C'était… C'était spectaculaire"

Derek gloussa à la phrase. C'est vrai que la performance était aussi surprenante que déroutante pour lui qui avait été en parfaite symbiose avec sa partie animale. 

"Je pense qu'un bain serait mieux qu'une douche"

"Humpf" acquiesça Stiles.

Derek porta l'humain avant de se diriger vers sa baignoire et de faire couler l'eau. Stiles releva la tête dans un sursaut se souvenant d'une chose. 

"Et toi?"

"Quoi moi?"

"Ben tu n'es pas venu!"

Derek lui donna le même sourire que le chat Cheshire avant d'approcher sa tête de son oreille.

"Non. Je me suis préservé pour les prochains rounds" susurra Derek avant de lui mordre le lobe d'oreille. 

Stiles déglutit face à l'aveu du loup, et vu ce qu'il pouvait sentir juste a dessus de ses fesses il ne pouvait que le croire. 

_ Je vais me faire dévorer tout cru !  _ Fut la dernière pensées de Stiles avant qu'il ne soit déposé dans l'eau chaude, son amant derrière lui déjà en train de parcourir son corps de ses mains. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
